Skulk
by Wandering Wonderer
Summary: The first page in the next chapter of his life was not planned in fact, it had been completely out of his control. And hers. Oneshot NaruHina


**G'day, Wandering Wonderer with ANOTHER one-shot. I did tussle with the idea of putting it up on but the story's so long (18 and a half pages in Microsoft Word, size 12 font). It's rated T because of the mention of sex and non descriptive text of sex. If anyone thinks it's inappropriate, I will change the rating.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the affiliated characters. I only borrow them to write FANfictions. I made no profit, except the pride in putting a story of mine out there.**

**PSST!! The term 'skulk' means a pack or family of foxes...if you didn't know.

* * *

**

**Skulk**

* * *

The first page in the next chapter of his life was not planned; in fact, it had been completely out of his control. And hers. Had she had it her way, he wouldn't have found out 'that' way.

She had been sitting in Ichiraku Ramen with Sakura and Ino, having a regular lunch, on a regular day. She had gotten up and gotten ready for what she'd thought would be an average day. The weather was average, her father's mood was average, and the topics she and her two friends were discussing at lunch were average.

Tenten had been unable to join them for lunch because of family matters, but again, this was not out of the ordinary. Even the fact that all the boys of the Konoha 11 were on a mission was not surprising.

What was surprising was the fact that Hinata would reveal her closest secret, to the object of said secret, Naruto…and he wasn't even supposed to be there.

Hinata, not expecting anything spectacular to happen that day, had been sighing in a bored tone, picking at her ramen while Sakura and Ino chatted away animatedly beside her. The two girls were discussing anything and everything from jutsus, to fashion. They eventually got onto the fairly predictable topic of boys, and Hinata only listened half-heartedly. This was because she didn't want to hear about who was hot and who was not, she only had eyes for one boy, Naruto Uzumaki.

After Naruto returned from his two and a half years of training with Jiraiya, there had been three failed attempts to bring back Sasuke, and this had made him unpopular with the majority of the teen girls, as if it was his fault.

"Sure, he's got some flash moves, but he still hasn't brought Sasuke-kun back!" Ino complained.

"I know, he made me a promise he'd bring Sasuke-kun back, and he's yet to deliver!" Sakura whined.

The grip Hinata had on her chopsticks suddenly became very hard and they fractured, though the chatting girls didn't notice. Now being sixteen, and having had a lot of time to get to know the girls that had never been her close friends in the Academy, they had come to learn that Hinata had a crush on Naruto, yet that didn't stop them from talking their mouths off.

"And you know he's only that strong because of the Kyuubi's powers!" Ino added.

"I know, it's pathetic that he has to take power from a murderous demon!"

Everyone had since learnt about Naruto's…tenant, ever since he was accidentally released during a run-in with Itachi on a previous mission. Out of the Konoha 11, Ino was the only one that expressed disgust. And where Ino goes, Sakura follows, even after a lecture from her mentor, the Hokage, Tsunade.

Hinata had frowned angrily at her 'friends' words and her chopsticks snapped in half completely. "Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, please, don't talk about Naruto-kun that way!" She said, defending Naruto's name. "He is our friend, you should treat him with the respect he deserves!"

"Wow Hinata, that's pretty bold coming from you." Sakura said.

"I've grown up."

Her voice was still soft, but she no longer stuttered and her tone was firm. When it came to Naruto, she'd defend him to the death.

"Come on Hinata, he's a baka. He still hasn't brought Sasuke-kun back." Ino sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Well, neither have you. He's the only one who's come close to beating him and bringing him back. And he's not weak; the reason the Kyuubi has been sealed so successfully all these years is 'because' Naruto-kun is so strong. He's a hero, keeping an evil demon locked within him, sacrificing himself." Hinata reasoned, with her hands clenched.

"You're only saying that because you're in love with him." Sakura laughed.

Hinata couldn't stop the blush from rising, but she stood up, to give herself a confidence boost, being able to look down at her 'friends' while she scolded them.

"I love him, that may be true, but that has nothing to do with what I said. I said what I said because it's true. Naruto-kun is a hero, and he never gives up. He'll get Uchiha-san back, and he'll do it because he didn't give up and because he made a promise. He's true to himself and others, that's why I love him."

There was silence in the store, as Sakura, Ino, Ayame and her father Teuchi stared at Hinata after her unexpected outburst.

"Hinata…"

She had blushed tomato red as she spun around to the front of the store. There, frozen in the doorway, was Naruto Uzumaki; eyes wide and light blush dusting his cheeks. It was too much, the outburst, the accidental confession, and her embarrassment.

She ran.

* * *

Exactly two days later, Hinata and Naruto were an official couple.

Exactly two minutes after that, Hinata shared her first kiss with her 'Naruto-kun'.

Exactly 30 seconds after that, Hinata fainted.

* * *

Seven months later, Naruto turned 17 and he spent the whole day with Hinata, before coming home to a surprise party that Hinata had prepared. Ino had apologised for the way she had acted to him over the previous months, and Naruto forgave her.

Opening his presents, he received 4 vouchers for ramen, one from Kiba, one from Choji, one from Shino, and one from Tenten. Neji had made a promise that he'd train with Naruto for one week, as did Lee. Iruka had given him a new set of kunai; Kakashi gave him a jutsu scroll that he could learn from. Tsunade gave him a robe that looked very similar to a Hokage's robe. Shikamaru gave him new shoes, having noticed that Naruto's had been falling apart since their last mission. Ino gave him a voucher for her family's flower shop. Sakura gave him a sly wink and slip of paper that said she'd help to 'relieve his stress' if he ever needed it. Needless to say he threw the piece of paper in the bin after she left the party. Jiraiya gave him a signed copy of the whole collection of his books.

Which would sit on the shelf gathering dust for the next 2 years.

Hinata gave him a kiss, a promise they'd she'd always love him, and a kimono. He accepted all three gifts with gusto.

* * *

A little over two months later, Hinata also turned 17, and she decided not to have a party. The people closest to her still gave her gifts, including her father, who had recently fallen ill.

Hiashi, resting in bed, had called Hinata to him, and given her a scroll that was filled with jutsu that her mother had created. Hanabi had given her a silver jewellery box, Kurenai gave her a silver silk kimono and Neji had given her a promise that he'd always serve faithfully under her as a branch member, cousin, and a friend. He also gave her a fancy traditional fan, and she loved it, but his promise meant so much more to her. Sakura, Ino and Tenten had greatly embarrassed Hinata when she opened their present. She had opened it with Naruto sitting beside her, with an arm around her waist. She'd lifted the fabric out of the box and blushed extremely red when she realised what it was.

It was a lilac nightie…and it was completely transparent. She looked back in the box, and saw a lingerie set, underwear and bra, that were deep purple. She'd thrust the nightie back into the box and then hid her face in her hands. Naruto had to admit that the present had excited him, but he and Hinata hadn't even discussed the topic of sex, and he wouldn't push her into it.

To distract her from her embarrassment, Kiba and Shino had given her their presents. Kiba had given her some lovely perfume that smelled like violets and roses. After Hinata had applied it, Naruto had his head on her shoulder, sniffing at her neck for the rest of the event. Shino gave her silver earrings that matched her eyes perfectly.

The final present had been from Naruto, for, who the most part of the time, had been begging her to open his. The other part of the time, he'd spent kissing and sniffing her neck. As she tried to unwrap his present, she giggled as he kept repeating one word over and over again, to her softly.

"Pretty…"

Opening her present, she gasped at the beautiful necklace sitting in the box. Lifting it up and smiled. It looked identical to the one around Naruto's neck; the one Tsunade had given him, except hers was deep purple.

"Now we match…" He said huskily against her neck, completely enthralled by her new perfume.

She'd lifted a hand and placed it on his cheek, urging him to look up and face her. "Naruto-kun…" She had whispered softly.

He reluctantly pulled his head from her neck and looked her in the eyes.

"Arigato…" She finished, pulling him in for a kiss.

* * *

Four days later, one the first day of the New Year, it was revealed to the town exactly who Naruto's parents had been. Hinata, having already been Naruto's girlfriend and confidant, already knew everything about Naruto's past. That wasn't the surprise though. Suddenly, Hiashi Hyuuga no longer had any reservations with his eldest daughter, and heir to his clan, dating the son of the Fourth Hokage.

* * *

18 days after the revelation of Naruto's heritage, Naruto officially became a Chuunin. The only person that came even close to feeling the same elation as Naruto, was of course, his significant other, Hinata Hyuuga. He was the one who'd hugged her in front of the whole arena, expectedly, but she was the one who'd kissed him in front of the whole arena…unexpectedly.

* * *

On Valentines Day that same year, it was then that the relationship between Naruto and Hinata got very serious. They weren't on a date, they hadn't slept together…Naruto was in hospital.

He'd finally brought back Sasuke, fulfilling one of his greatest promises to his teammate and best friend. However, when he'd arrived at Konoha, supporting an unconscious Sasuke, he'd been greeted by Hinata, and the rest of his friends, and collapsed. He'd awoken in the hospital with Hinata resting her head in his bed, asleep, and the fingers on one hand intertwined with his. Taking in her appearance, he noted her puffy eyes and realised she'd been crying. It made him sick inside that he was the reason she'd been crying.

"Gomen Hina-chan, this isn't a very good Valentines Day is it?" He whispered softly, stroking her hair. "Our first Valentines Day, and I'm in hospital."

"I'm just happy you're alright."

He jumped as she lifted her head and opened her eyes, smiling at him.

"Y-you are aright aren't you?" She continued, looking at him in concern.

"Physically, yes, the Kyuubi's already healed me…" He trailed off.

"Naruto-kun…" She amended herself. "Naruto…what's wrong?"

"There was a moment when I thought I was going to die. I was wounded, and Sasuke was charging up a Chidori. In that moment, all I could think of was you…not my next move, not ways I could turn the tables in the battle…but you. Hinata, I have no family, and I realised that in that moment. I realised that if I died, I'd leave nothing behind; I wouldn't leave a legacy like my father and mother did. I'd be leaving you of course, but I'd leave nothing to you, and I realised then that I am still to make my mark on the world…"

"Naruto-k…Naruto, please, stop talking of 'what would be if I died'…it makes me very sad. Not only because I'm visualising your death, but also because you think you've done nothing note-worthy with your life. It was you who rose against all odds and became a very powerful ninja. It was you who saved the Kazekage. It was you who rescued Sasuke. It was you who made me who I am today."

He had looked at her in shock, and not only because she was crying.

"It has been your words, your actions, and your love that has made me who I am. I would not be here, as a ninja, nor as a human being, if it were not for you."

She stood up and crawled onto the bed, lying down beside him. Taking one of his hands, she put it against her cheek and snuggled into it, breathing warmly on his wrist.

"And…ano…I believe in you. I know you won't give up at least until you are Hokage. And as far as leaving a legacy goes…ano…I w-will h-h-help you."

Naruto tilted his head to one side, being as dense as normal. She blushed and kissed his palm.

"N-Naruto-kun…I would be very happy t-t-to one day…help you to r-r-rebuild the Uzumaki clan. You said that you have no family…I want you to have a f-family, and I will do anything I can to help."

This time it was Naruto's turn to blush. "H-Hinata, are you offering to have my children?"

She nodded ever so slightly. "H-H-H-Hai, w-when the time is r-right."

Naruto suddenly laughed and Hinata recoiled in embarrassment. Noticing her reaction, he pulled her against him, reassuring her.

"I am not laughing at you Hina-hime, the Kyuubi just said that I'd have my own 'skulk'."

Hinata had to smile at that. "Hai, we'll have a skulk of Uzumaki…i-i-if you'll have me."

"Only if you'll have me. I'm the 'demon', remember?"

She had snuggled up against him with a smile and a blush, and that's when their friends appeared, rejoicing in Naruto's feat. Sakura had been particularly grateful at the 'present' he'd brought back from his mission, which had started out as a simple delivery of some official scrolls.

The 'present' was now recuperating in the next room.

* * *

Come June, Hinata was forced to face the reality of her Father's health. Ever since her birthday, when he'd called her to his room to give her her present, he'd hardly left the house since. He was training less and despite this, he was still losing weight and becoming paler.

It was a very trying time for Hinata, having solidified a happy relationship with her father ever since he truly accepted her choice in men.

Come mid-June, it was clear that Hiashi was fading, infected with the same disease that had taken his wife soon after Hanabi's birth. Naruto had been to visit Hiashi when Hinata was on a mission with Team 8, and just as he left the Hyuuga clan head's room, Hinata had returned.

"Naruto-ku…Naruto? Did my father ask for you?" She asked.

He shook his head. "No, I asked to see him."

* * *

Two nights later, her cousin Neji awoke Hinata from her sleep. The look in his eyes told her all she needed to know. Running down the halls of the Hyuuga estate, etiquette-be-damned, to get to her father's room as soon as possible. Entering said room; she saw that Hanabi was crying softly in her father's arms, as he lay in bed.

"Otou-sama...Otou-sama?"

"Hinata, come here child." He whispered hoarsely, gesturing to a chair beside his bed.

Hinata sat by her father's side and looked at her pale father, who held Hanabi in his arms. He opened his eyes and looked straight at Hinata. It shocked her to see that his normally sharp silver eyes were translucently grey.

"Hinata, my daughter, I've never done right by you. I have no justification for the way I neglected you when you were young, and I can only look back on it with guilt and hope you'll forgive me."

"I do, I do forgive you Otou-sama." She said, holding back her tears.

"These past few years, you have grown in a way I never imagined…and I-I am so proud-"

"Otou-sama…"

"You have become more stronger than I could have imagined, both in body and mind. You…you are still quiet and softly spoken…but that only reminds me more of your mother. Hinata…you are so much like her, both in personality and looks. I have…no doubt in my mind that you will make a fitting Head of the Hyuuga clan."

"Otou-sama…I don't want to be Head. I will stay only long enough to change what I want, then I will step down."

"You do whatever you feel is right. Don't listen to the clan Elders as I did all my life. Make your own decisions."

"Hai Otou-san."

"Neji…" Hiashi said slowly.

Hinata only then realised that Neji was standing in the doorway, and motioned him forward, and the young man did.

"I…I am so proud to call you my nephew. You have completed feats no Hyuuga could even dream of. You are a model family member. You, Hinata and Hanabi will shape a new era within the clan, and I only wish I'd been strong enough to do it." Hiashi's breaths became slower. "Please Neji…look after my girls. That's not an order from the Head of clan…it's a plea from a dying uncle."

"Hai Hiashi-sama, you have my word. Arigato for your words." And with that, Neji stepped back.

Hiashi turned his head to look at the crying girl in his arms. "Hanabi, I trained you to be the perfect Hyuuga, but my ideas on the perfect Hyuuga were skewed. Please, be the best person you can be. Look past segregation in and out of the clan. The world's so much more beautiful when it's not in black and white. Help your sister and cousin with the new era, the three of you can take on the elders." Hiashi paused and Hanabi nodded fiercely. "You look like me…be a better person than I ever was."

"Otou-san…onegai…don't go." Hanabi pleaded.

"Hanabi…" He sighed, and gave her a tight squeeze. "Hinata, at the beginning I was very much against your relationship with the Uzumaki boy. It was my own stupid prejudices, and the only reason I allowed the relationship to continue, was because I saw that he made you happy…happier that I'd ever seen you before. I want you to know, that I didn't fully accept him because he was the Fourth's son, but because I know that his clan had upstanding morals and beliefs, and that they would be present in Naruto." Hiashi turned his head and looked Hinata right in the eye. "He came and saw me two days ago and he promised he'd always be there for you. When you next see him, tell him I said 'yes'…he'll know what I mean."

He looked up and smiled softly, the first true smile Hinata, Hanabi and Neji had seen on his face since Hanabi's birth.

"I'm…proud of all three of you. You are true…Hyuuga."

His eyes slid closed, and the tears Hinata had been holding back, began to flow down her face. She leant forward and clung onto his sleeve.

"Otou-sama…Otou-san…Papa, please don't go."

Hanabi felt, and Hinata and Neji saw when Hiashi took his last breath, and they all shed tears. In the darkness, it looked akin to six silver moons crying over the body of their fallen father moons.

* * *

The funeral took place a week later. This was because the funeral of Hiashi Hyuuga was a village-wide affair, as many dignitaries from many villages and countries arrived. The Hokage, and even the Kazekage were there. When Naruto asked Gaara why he'd come, he replied that it was more for his condolences to Neji and Hinata, to whom he'd gotten to know better over the years.

As the Hokage said words about the late Hiashi Hyuuga, Hinata, Hanabi and Neji stood behind her, with the elders of the Hyuuga clan accompanying them. After Tsunade had finished speaking, the head of the Hyuuga elders stood forward.

"As much as this is a day of mourning, it is also a day of new beginnings. This is because we are now announcing our new Head…Hinata Hyuuga, eldest child of Hiashi-sama, may he rest in peace."

The tone that the elder used proved to Hinata, Hanabi and Neji that he didn't care about Hiashi in the least. He saw it as an opportunity to make connections with the influential people in other clans and villages.

"Hinata-sama…please say some words."

This tone also proved that his sentence was not a request, but a disguised order. Hinata obliged however, because she was going to say some words. Dressed in a black kimono of mourning, she stepped up to the podium.

"Be strong…be clear, this is it." She told herself.

Looking over the crowd, she saw Naruto standing next to Gaara at the front of the assembly. The look in his eye gave her strength and she took a deep breath.

"People of Konoha, dignitaries, and people of the Hyuuga clan." She said loudly, shocking many people with her unusual tone of voice. "My Otou-san and I reconciled a while ago, but it was not until he was lying on his death bed that he finally lay all of his demons to rest. He told me, in the presence of my dear sister and cousin, that he thought I would make a fitting Head of Clan. He told me to do what I felt is right. He told me to make my own decisions, and he told me that my sister, cousin and I would create a new era in the Hyuuga clan. And I intend to. My Otou-san said to not listen to the elders of my clan, and I intend to do just that."

Beside her, the Head elder stiffened and his eyes narrowed at the new Head of the Hyuuga clan. Down in the crowd, Naruto was beaming at Hinata with pride.

"I have discussed my ideas with my cousin Neji, and have confided in my sister my final decisions, and she supports me one hundred per cent. I fulfil my Otou-san's wishes now."

Everyone in the crowd, especially the Hyuuga clan, was very interested by this time.

"I hereby abolish the segregation between the two houses in the Hyuuga clan. We are no longer two halves…we are one whole…we are no longer the Hyuuga clan, but from now on, the Hyuuga family. Tomorrow morning, all cursed-seals will be removed from any family member's forehead."

Hinata had to stop speaking because she was drowned out by the enormous applause from the crowd, especially from the 'branch' family members of the Hyuuga. The only thing that increased her confidence was the look of utter shock and horror on the faces of the Hyuuga elders.

"Further more, the Hyuuga council of Elders is henceforth abolished, and a new council will be formed from elections within the clan. The only seat that cannot be nominated upon is the Head of the Council, which will be filled by the Head of the family."

There were more cheers, and Hinata took this moment to look back at her sister, who nodded encouragingly.

"Finally, after discussing this with only my sister, I hereby resign as Head of the Hyuuga family-"

She was cut off by the many cries of 'Nani?' from within the crowd, Naruto and Neji included.

"And after discussing the matter seriously with my sister, we decided upon the new Head of family. We decided, that Neji Hyuuga would be the new Head, upon my wishes, my late Otou-san's wishes, and my sister's wholehearted consent. I am, from here on out, a member of the newly formed, Hyuuga family, and a proud one at that. Neji-nii-san, I think you should say something."

Her tone however, was a clear request for her cousin to step forward. And he did, with both his eyes and mouth wide open.

"Hinata-sama, what have you done?"

She smiled and hugged him. "Had the family been run this way since its formation, you, as the oldest, wisest and strongest of our generation, should have been heir to begin with. I'm only setting things right. And now, please stop calling me 'Hinata-sama', you are the Head, there's no need"

He looked out over at the people of the Hyuuga family, who were littered throughout the crowd.

"Please guide us fairly though." She whispered.

Neji looked from her, to the silver eyes that dotted the crowd.

"Hai," He said to her, and to the crowd. "I will guide and lead to the best of my ability."

The roar of applause carried on for miles.

* * *

That evening, Hinata, Hanabi, and Neji were standing at the newly placed tombstone of Hiashi Hyuuga. Hinata and Hanabi were crying without restraint. Hanabi was on her hands and knees in front of the tombstone, and Hinata was standing behind her. Neji was standing with a hand on the tombstone and a depressed look on his face.

"Don't worry, he is with your Okaa-san now." Neji said softly.

"H-Hai, and your parents." Hinata said through her tears.

"H-H-He is happy then." Hanabi said from her position on the ground.

A hand suddenly gripped Hinata's and she turned her head to see Naruto standing beside her. She choked on a sob, before seeking comfort in his warm embrace. He held her while she cried, resting his head atop hers. As her liquefied sadness burned trails down her face, Naruto looked over at Neji and nodded in respect, and Neji returned the nod.

After a quarter of an hour, Hinata's sobs subsided, and Hanabi was able to stand.

"Neji-nii-san…I want to go home." Hanabi said softly.

"Hai, let's go home." He said as he placed a supporting hand on her shoulder, and then looked over at Hinata with a grateful smile. "Hinata-sa…Hinata." She looked up from her place in Naruto's arms. "Arigato. I've never called it 'home' before, it was always the 'estate'."

"Hai…we have a home now." She replied, gripping Naruto's soaked shirt. "Ano…I need to speak with Naruto-kun alone."

Neji looked hesitant, but Naruto reassured him. "Don't worry Neji, I'll walk her home after we finish talking, I promise."

Neji needed no further words, and he and Hanabi headed home, where they had a family waiting. After they were out of sight, Hinata spoke.

"Naruto-kun-"

"Naruto…"

"Naruto," She corrected. "My Otou-san had a message for you. He said that when you went to see him, you'd promised you'd always be there for me-"

"And I will. I will always be there for you Hina-hime."

And he sealed it with a soft kiss on the lips.

"He said to say to you," She continued. "That his answer was 'yes'." She paused and looked up at her love, who seemed elated. "He said you'd understand what he meant…do you?"

"Hai, I understand perfectly. I'll tell you what he meant soon, but for now, you need rest. Come on, I'll take you home." He said with a smile, as he emphasised the last word. "And Hina-hime, I'm so proud of you."

He walked her home and kept saying again and again how proud he was of her.

That night, Hinata lay in bed awake, unable to sleep, knowing that there was one less person in the house.

Not ten minutes later, Hanabi had entered her sister's room, and crawled into bed with her. The two sisters shared a bed that night, neither wanting to be alone, and both knowing that they no longer had any parents.

* * *

Time passed, and soon enough, it was Naruto's birthday again. His friends organised a huge party, Sasuke taking a keen interest in the preparations, wanting to make up for lost time.

The presents from his friends had been less thoughtful that the previous year, but in contrast, they were far more comical. Now being 18, and a legal adult, many got him sake, some got him ramen, and Jiraiya and Kakashi had the gall to give him a jutsu that served as 'protection' and a book of many 'pleasurable positions'. Needless to say, the present had mortified Hinata and annoyed Naruto.

Hinata's gift, a set of gardening tools for his love of gardening, had been greatly appreciated by the blonde boy. Tsunade's gift was also welcomed, as she awarded him the position of Jounin.

Hinata had tackled him and smothered him in kisses at the news of his promotion to Jounin. That had also been welcomed to the young man.

Also as a gift to her love, Hinata had worn her perfume to the party, which intoxicated the blonde more than any sake could. Needless to say, he spent the night at Hinata's side, even turning down Sasuke's offer for a friendly training session. Instead, he had a make out session with Hinata on the roof of his house, as the party raged on inside his house.

* * *

A month later, the Akatsuki were finished, and the last real threat to Naruto as a 'demon container' was eliminated. To top it off, there'd been no loss of life on the side of good.

* * *

Two weeks later, Team 7 proved their position as strongest team of their generation, as they finally defeated Orochimaru for good. Sasuke was finally given a full pardon, and granted position of Jounin. Naruto was offered a placed within the ANBU, and he readily accepted.

* * *

A little over a month later, Hinata celebrated her 18th birthday, and it was a party to remember. The family of Hyuuga organised the party, as a thank-you present for the ex-heiress. Only a privileged few outside the Hyuuga family were invited to the party, and it included the entire Rookie 9, Lee and Tenten, their senseis, Jiraiya and Tsunade. An invitation had been sent to the Kazekage and his siblings, but they'd replied that previous engagements prevented them from attending.

For her party, Hinata had been wearing a beautiful kimono that was deep blue in colour. It was loose around her shoulders, and there were silver patterns emblazoned on it. Her hair was down and she wore no make-up, and Naruto said he'd never seen her look more beautiful.

"I mean, you always look beautiful, but tonight you look…WOW. I mean, you always look WOW, but-"

"Naruto, arigato, I understand." She said softly in a moment they had to themselves.

When she received her presents, she was not expecting Naruto's gift, but she loved it all the same. He was the last to give her a gift, so he sat beside her as she received a multitude of gifts from family and friends. Hanabi had bought her a kimono, and Neji had given her the diary that belonged to her mother.

"I found it in your Otou-san's office." He said.

Among the gifts she received from her friends, Kiba gave her a refill of the perfume he'd given her the previous year. Having worn the perfume every day, she was almost finished with the first bottle. Naruto was just as happy with the gift, and resumed his place buried in her neck, sniffing the delightful scent. Sakura, Tenten and Ino had again gotten her lingerie, and again, Hinata blushed furiously.

Finally, Naruto handed her a small box. Opening it, she didn't realise Naruto had stood up and faced her with a small smile. Inside the box was a piece of paper with two words 'Stand Up'. Hinata looked up at Naruto with a questioning look, but his expression gave away nothing. She stood up and Naruto took her hand.

"Hinata…" He said gently. "I promised you that I'd tell you why I'd gone and visited your Otou-san, and why he told you to tell me 'yes'. I'm telling you now. His answer was 'yes' to my question: If your daughter accepts me, may I have her hand in marriage?"

Hinata gasped, and as Naruto got down on one knee, everyone around gasped too. He looked up at her with those bright blue eyes, and Hinata nearly melted on the spot.

"Hinata, you have made these past two years the best time of my life. Before that, you were always the one I could count on to make me feel happy. Please allow me the honour of trying to return the favour for the rest of my days." He paused and took a small box out of his pocket. "Hinata, will you marry me?"

He opened the box to reveal a stunning silver ring with a diamond sitting in the centre.

Naruto was not the only one holding his breath.

Sakura, Ino and Tenten were clinging onto each other as they leaned forward, eager for Hinata's reply. For her part, Hinata stood there with a light blush and mouth hanging open. She was looking at Naruto, yet her mind was elsewhere.

" 'Nata…" Naruto croaked, getting very nervous. "Please say something."

Hinata blinked. "Oh, y-yes. Yes, of course I will!" She cried, throwing herself at Naruto, throwing him to the ground.

Lying with his back on the ground, a grinning Naruto held an equally grinning Hinata.

"Gomen Naruto-kun, I was stunned. I was shouting 'yes' in my head, but it didn't click that I wasn't saying it aloud." She said giddily.

Naruto laughed and pulled her head down for a kiss, both oblivious to the applause around them.

* * *

Three months later, on the anniversary of Naruto and Hinata having become a couple, the two were married under the Hokage monument where anyone could attend.

Before the wedding however, Hinata was standing in her bedroom, in a beautiful white silk and satin gown that accentuated her cleavage and curves. Her hair was straight and she had minimal make-up, only silver and lilac shimmer to emphasise her eyes and pale pink lipstick to draw attention to her lips.

Hinata's heart was pounding in her chest as she looked at her reflection in her mirror, and Hanabi kept pulling at her own lilac bridesmaid's gown.

"I hate dresses." She complained.

"Hanabi-nee-san, I promise this is the only time I'll make you wear a gown. At your own wedding, you can wear a training outfit if you want. However, this is my wedding, so I have to insist you wear a dress. You are my maid-of-honour after all." Hinata said softly.

"It's a wonder you chose a white dress Hinata," Ino said as she, Sakura and Tenten entered the room.

Hinata blushed. "What do you mean Ino-san?"

"Well, because you and Naruto have…you know…"

Hinata looked bemused. "But…Naruto and I haven't done anything yet. Why can't I wear white?"

All three girls looked shocked.

"You mean you and Naruto haven't had sex yet?" Ino shouted.

"No…as much as I love him, my 'innocence' was going to remain for my husband. That's one thing my mother always said to me when I was young. 'It is a treasure, preserve it for your husband.' " Hinata explained quietly, blushing softly.

"I told you! Pay up!" Tenten said, turning to Sakura.

However, Sakura wasn't listening, she stepped closer to Hinata.

"But Hinata, if you're a virgin, tonight, being your first night, will hurt. Did you want to feel pain on your wedding night?" She said.

Hinata looked at her with determined eyes. "I am a kunoichi, I will be fine. Besides, Naruto has been hurting inside for his entire life. I think I can take one night of pain if it will help ease his suffering."

There was silence throughout the room as that knowledge sunk in.

"Nee-san, are you scared?" Hanabi asked.

"About getting married, no. I love Naruto with all that I am. My only nervousness stems from my fear that I will disappoint Naruto as a wife."

Sakura hugged her at that moment. "Hinata that will never happen. You are the only person in Naruto's life to ever completely accept him for who he is. We see idiocy, and you see curiosity. We see annoyance, and you see perseverance. You love him wholly, you would never disappoint him."

Hinata returned the hug gratefully and smiled as she pulled away.

"Arigato Sakura-san."

Out at the site of the wedding, Naruto was sitting on the head of the Fourth Hokage, looking out over the town.

"Dobe, there you are!" Sasuke said, appearing behind Naruto with Neji and Kiba.

"Yeah…" Naruto replied demurely.

"Naruto, what's wrong? Are you having second thoughts?" Kiba asked.

Neji looked murderous for a moment, but calmed down as Naruto stood and whirled around.

"No, of course not! I love Hinata, I want this…"

"But?" Sasuke said.

Naruto sighed. "I never had a family growing up. How will I know how to be a good husband to someone as perfect as Hinata? And a father, I never knew my father growing up, what happens when Hinata and I have kids, what'll I do?"

Kiba and Sasuke looked at Neji, who rolled his eyes and stepped forward.

"Naruto, all you have to do to be a good husband to Hinata is to love her like you've been loving her for the past two years. I've never seen her happier in her life. So you must be doing something right…" Neji said, trailing off.

Kiba laughed, and it sounded similar to a bark. "Plus, I've never seen anyone adapt to a situation as quickly as you Naruto. When kids come, you'll adapt, and you'll be fine."

"And dobe, you want to be Hokage, protecting and guiding an entire village. You won't be able to do that without some experience. What better experience than protecting and guiding your own family."

The trademark grin reappeared on Naruto's face as he slapped his best man on the back. "Arigato Sasuke-teme, arigato Neji and Kiba. I feel much better now."

"Ready to get married?"

Naruto grinned as he looked at Sasuke, and nodded.

* * *

After the wedding, which had been conducted by Tsunade, the new Mr and Mrs Uzumaki were whisked off to their reception, held in the town square. Everyone was sitting at their table, as Iruka and Kakashi compered the entire event.

"I think the newlyweds should share their first dance as man and wife." Kakashi said into the microphone, and was rewarded with cheers.

Naruto grinned as he looked at the blushing Hinata sitting beside him. He stood and offered her a hand. "May I have this dance Mrs Uzumaki?" He beamed.

She accepted his hand and he led her onto the dance floor, accompanied by a huge round of applause. As they danced to the slow song, Hinata sighed happily into her new husband's chest.

"Naruto…" She sighed breathily. "Why did you marry me so early? I mean, we're 18, we had plenty of time."

Naruto nuzzled her head. "That's the thing Hina-hime, being a ninja, I don't know how much time I have. Our career choice usually means in a shorter life span. I realised that while fighting with Sasuke. I want to be with you as long as I possibly can, and cherish the time spent by your side." He said seriously, and then his tone changed. "Plus I love you so damn much!"

Hinata giggled and looked up at him, inviting him in for a kiss. Again, they were oblivious to the applause as they received as they kissed.

" 'Nata, you smell sooo good." He said huskily after breaking the kiss. "I love that perfume, it drives my crazy."

"I wear it just for you Naruto-kun," She said, adding the '–kun' for old time sake.

Later that night, as they were thanking everyone for coming, Naruto made a point of avoiding Jiraiya and Kakashi's perverted glances.

* * *

Later that night, the two lovers lay in each other's arms, panting. The lovemaking had been clumsy and nervous, and it had hurt Hinata at first, both being inexperienced. However, the second and third rounds had been much better, and as they moved together as one, legs entangled and mouths clashing, they didn't notice that their matching necklaces also had become entangled.

* * *

After the wedding of Hinata and Naruto, Konoha returned to normal. Ninja could always be seen jumping over roofs of houses, and the streets were always packed with people. Naruto had been given time off from ANBU missions so he could spend time with Hinata. Being two young people in love, most of their activities were very physical. When they weren't in bed, they were training. After six months, Hinata, Sakura, Ino and Tenten finally became Jounin, and Tenten and Ino accepted the invitation to be ANBU, whereas Hinata and Sakura chose to be Genin instructors.

* * *

Time passed, as it does, and it was Naruto's birthday again. His 19th birthday party was only for close friends, and Hinata's present was by far the best he'd ever received in his life.

"Naruto-kun…" She had said fondly. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

Two and a half months later, at Hinata's birthday, Sakura and Tsunade had prepared a buffet for all of the Hyuuga family and Uzumaki friends. A special dinner, because Hinata couldn't party like normal, being just under four months pregnant, her belly had begun to show that there was definitely life growing within her.

* * *

Just over six months later, at the early hours in the morning, the cries of a newborn baby could be heard ringing through the hospital.

Kazuki Uzumaki was born on the sixth of June, just a week and a half before the two-year anniversary of the death of Hiashi Hyuuga. The healthy baby boy, under all the gunk, sported a head of golden hair. As he was placed in his exhausted mother's arms, he opened his eyes, revealing light blue eyes as pale as the morning sky. They were less vibrant that his father's eyes. Containing instead, hints of silver.

"Hello baby, I'm you're Okaa-san." Hinata said, tears running down her cheeks.

"He's tiny, look at his little fingers." Naruto gushed, sitting next to her on the hospital bed.

He watched in silent awe as his son wrapped an entire hand around his index finger, yet it didn't completely make it all the way around.

"Hey there kid, I'm your Otou-san…I'm gonna be Hokage someday!" Naruto grinned, a stray tear escaping down his face.

Tsunade, who had delivered the baby, looked at the new family with pride and happiness.

"Gomen Hinata and Naruto, I have to take him to wash him up." She said as she moved over to the young couple.

Hinata reluctantly gave her crying son to the experienced medi-nin, and sniffled as she watched Tsunade disappear out the door.

"Don't worry Hina-hime, he'll be back in no time." Naruto said, kissing her cheek. "I'm so proud of you. That looked harder than any battle. He's perfect Hinata; he's a mixture of you and me. I only hope he inherits your goodness."

"Arigato Naruto-kun…" She whispered tiredly before looking up at him with a smile. "I think we've made a terrific start to our skulk."

He chuckled and kissed her again. "Hai, a terrific start."

* * *

The word quickly spread that the Uzumaki couple had been blessed with a healthy baby boy, and no one cheered harder than the Rookie 9 and Team Gai.

* * *

The 20th birthdays of both Naruto and Hinata were a quiet affair that year, as they spent Naruto's birthday at their apartment, while Hanabi babysat Kazuki, and Hinata's birthday with their son at a picnic on top of the Fourth's head.

* * *

Kazuki's first birthday was a big event for the Hyuuga family and the Uzumaki family and friends. This was because he was the first of the new generation. Much to his father's delight, Kazuki's first word had not been 'Otou-san' or 'Okaa-san', but 'ramen'. All of the kunoichi friends of the Uzumaki family doted upon the little boy, who was proving to be just as cheeky and loud as his father.

* * *

The 10th of October that year, Naruto's 21st birthday, proved to be the third happiest day of his life. He succeeded Tsunade as the new Hokage. Dressed in the Hokage's robes, he beamed out at the entire village, which were screaming and cheering him on.

The only thing that made him happier was the fact that Hinata and Kazuki were at the front of the crowd, cheering at him. Kazuki, his 14-month-old son was sitting on the shoulders of his wife, cheering his little heart out, even if he didn't know the reason why he was cheering.

* * *

Hinata's birthday that year, although not as publicly celebrated, was just as important. Again, only family and friends were invited, and little Kazuki was running around throwing rubber kunai at guests…it had been his favourite Christmas present. After he hit Tenten, Neji picked him up and scolded him gently. Neji was very protective of his 8 months pregnant wife.

"Gomen Hinata," Naruto said sadly as he handed her his gift. "I was stuck on what to get you."

She opened the box and saw inside there was a beautiful glass figurine of a woman dancing on what seemed to be water.

"Arigato Naruto, it's beautiful. I've never seen craftsmanship like this before."

"I had it specially made in Suna. It reminds me of good times."

She had to blush, and the others were confused as to the meaning within the present.

"Arigato Naruto-kun for the gifts." She said fondly.

Naruto looked at her confused. "Gifts, as in plural? I only got you this."

She smiled and placed a hand on her belly. "No Naruto, you gave me another present."

Still clueless, Naruto squinted at her. Sakura laughed at him and hit him on the head.

"She's pregnant you baka!"

"Ne, really Hinata, are you pregnant?" Naruto said, leaning forward.

She smiled at him. "Hai Naruto, I'm pregnant."

Naruto jumped up and hugged his wife. "I'm having a baby, I mean you're having a baby! We're having a baby!" He said, lifting his wife into his arms.

* * *

"Hokage-sama, Hokage-sama!" A young Genin cried, knocking frantically at Naruto's door.

Naruto held his 2-year-old son in his lap as he looked up at the door. Sitting in his father's lap, Kazuki was clapping his hands together and wiggling his fingers in pretend jutsu.

"Hai, come in!" Naruto called to the person behind the door.

"Otou-san, is this the 'ram'?" Kazuki asked, showing a hand seal to his father.

Naruto looked at his son's small hands. "No, it's the 'tiger', but good try. The 'ram' is this seal." And he rearranged his son's fingers so they were in the position of the 'ram'.

"Hokage-sama, Hinata-sama has gone into labour."

With a puff of smoke, Naruto was gone, taking Kazuki with him.

* * *

Many hours later, in the late afternoon of a gusty August day, Hinata held in her arms, a beautiful and healthy baby boy named Shinji. He had a head of deep blue hair and blue eyes exactly like his father.

And in his arms, Naruto held a beautiful baby girl called Kiri. So named because her swirling Byakugan eyes held traces of electric blue that looked like some magical mist. Her hair was brown, which she inherited from her Grand dad Hiashi.

Kazuki sat on his mother's knees, looking from Shinji to Kiri in amazement.

"Okaa-san, who are they?" Kazuki asked innocently.

Hinata smiled up at Kazuki as she breast-fed Shinji. "They are your little brother and sister. This is Shinji; he's your little brother. And that's your little sister Kiri, she's the younger one."

"Are they coming home with us?" He asked.

"Hai," Naruto said, cradling Kiri gently in his arms, and stepping over to the bed that Hinata was sitting in. "They are coming home with us, they are the newest members of our skulk."

* * *

**Cheers,**

**-Wandering Wonderer**


End file.
